He's an egyptain theif and I'm just a slave part 1
by Tai-Garrett
Summary: I hated my life as one of the pharoh's slaves.But now I'm kidnapped....by BAKURA!


It was the day of my masters special banquet that had been planned of almost two months already.So we had plenty of time to have got it done with.The night had already begun and I was waiting with the other girls that were selected to do a prefomance for the night.While the others were wearing light green dancing outfits I was wearing a dark purple one for the performance was a temtation dance.I was the dark spirit that shouldn't be around.

"Aren't you neverous,Hari?" one of the girls I knew asked.

"No,not at all." I said to her not interested in the matter.

"I would be if I had your part,you get to do alot of different things.I'm surprissed you can remember everything." she replied looking back at the cleared area where we were supposed to dance.

It was almost time to start the preformance and I felt a strange feeling about something.The music started and the girls before me went out on stage.Soon after I went out and began my part.I looked out to where the pharoh was and made my way over to him.

"My favorite,the temtation dance." he said as he ran his hands along my waist as I turned around to walk back to the floor.

The rest of the girls backed up to the sides and acted as though they were afraid of poison.

"They will never understand the beauty in poison." I said in a loud voice so everyone could hear,just the way it was rehearsed.

"You show us what poison can do then." the pharoh answered back.

I wasn't fond of the fact I had to show myself more than I had to since almost everyone knew where I had come from.I made my way back to were he was and kneelt down infront of him.

"It can make the bad good,it can come in any form,it can ki..." I was cut off by the sound of screaming in the audience and a figure with a dagger came running toward the pharoh.

As the cloaked figure came up to the pharoh he or she knocked me away.The guards got to him before the person could do anything to the pharoh.

"Dehood the cretin who dares to disturb a royal party." the pharoh ordered the guards.

The persons hood was yanked off to reveal long white haired man with an odd shaped scar on his cheek.

"So you dicided to try and assassinate me,Bakura." the pharoh said smirking at him.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the tomb robber himself.

"You think you can catch me that easily?well you thought wrong,pharoh." he said as a cloud of smoke covered himself and the guards.

There was the sound of wrestling between them and the two guards fell to the ground dead.I watched him walk out of the cloud of smoke with no scraches what so ever on his body.

"Since I can't stay long I'll just take this." he said as he began running toward me and picked me up.

I could hear the pharoh calling the rest of the guards.

"Put me down right now!" I yelled hitting his back since I was slung over his shoulder.

And ofcoarse he didn't listen to me.I could feel the warm dessert air on my body which meant we were already outside.He threw me on a horse and began making it run fast.I looked back and saw the guards following us.I tired to get out of his grip but it wasn't going so well.His left arm was wrapped tightly around my waist while the other one was steering the horse.I never thought I'd ever get kidnapped by a theif like Bakura but things never go like they're supposed to.The horse now went into a gallop.

"Lost them,good." he said looking back to make sure they weren't anywhere to be seen.

I tried biting his hand but that seem to work at all.He instead laughed.

"As for you my dessert snake what shall I do with you? leave you in the dessert to die in the mornning or keep you as my slave?" he said in my ear causing goosebumps to run up my arms.

"It would be a waste if I got rid of you know since I slowed myself down to get you so I'll keep you." he said getting off the horse and slinging me over his shoulder.

"Now what a minute don't I get a say in what happens to me?" I said as watched the ground below me.

"Nope." he replied as the ground I was watching went from sand to hard floor.

"Well why not?" I said moving around to see if he would drop me,but he didn't.

"Because I'm a theif and you're not." he said opening a door and throwing me on a bed.

"Now stay here,I'll be back in a minute." he said walking out the door and locking it.

END OF PART 1


End file.
